undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UFSW Hunger Games/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of the UFSW Hunger Games 'written by TheInfected. Note that this Issue is a prolouge to the series and it introduces you to characters you may or may not know. Issue 1 The sun shined like glory through the pink sky and sank down into the city of Chicago. It was quite a view and she could watch it all day. Yet the Dead ruin everything such as the fact they shamble through the streets. She looked down from the walkway to see one shambling over to the Hyatt. Being quite a boring day she picked up the rifle aimed down the scope. Like always she never missed the shot. She grinned at the success before the noise behind her startled her. She quickly turned with her knife only to see the smirking face of Cole Pruitt. "You gonna kill me Billie?" He says as Billie lets out a faint, small laugh. "Not today, sadly." She remarks before turning her attention to the city. "Well good cause me and Adam found some whiskey earlier." Cole says before leaning against the railing next to her. He holds out a bottle of whiskey to Billie, who stares at it. "Now I know your under aged so if you don't want some..." Cole jokes before she takes the bottle from his hands. She takes a gulp and enjoys it, before she spits it out. "Strong." She mutters which results in a laugh from Cole. "Come on down Billie. You been up here all day." He says but with a more serious tone. "Sorry but I can't just have fun when some fucking bitch is trying to kill us." She says obviously referring to the woman that's been after them, Roxie. "After what happened with Aubrey I just want to make sure the hotel is safe." "We are all on edge Billie. I keep looking behind my back making sure someone isn't trying to shoot me. But even we need to rest sometimes. So at least come down and eat." Billie thinks for a minute before she nods at the request. Cole smiles before walking toward the door with Billie right behind him. "I promise Billie, we'll be safe tonight." He says before opening the door. Billie looks one last time at the city before walking inside. ---- Chicago wasn't the only city with the bright sun. The sun in Georgia began to slowly set which resulted in a pink/orange sky. It reflected off the broken glass that was scattered around the fallen state. It was an amazing sight and that was one thing Ken missed. A nice view where he could find himself at peace. Where no one was trying to kill him. But that was impossible. So Ken stared at the peaceful outside through the hole that was high above his cell. "Hey kid get out of your daydream." Daniel says as he lays down on the dirty, faded ground. "I just miss it. The nice view. The freedom. Reminds me of the time when we weren't being hunted by insane fucks or cannibal fucks." Ken says as he sits up, wiping the dirt off him. He looks around the cell and sighs. He needed to escape. He needed the freedom. "Think there's a way out of here?" "I hope so. But John over there is convinced that we're stuck down here until we die." Daniel remarks pointing over to the opposite side of the room where John sits in a cell. Ken looks over to John who just sits there, taking in the no hope. "Well John's got some issues." Ken sadly remarks. "He must have been through a lot." He watches as John just sits there, looking to the ground. "I believe though that we can get out of here. Be safe one day. Where there wont be killing." "In a pipe dream I suppose." Daniel slowly stands and looks to the cell where his daughter is. "I just want Sam to get out of here. A place where she doens't have to deal with this." Ken nods in agreement as he looks into the hallway. He can see the shape of Dwight walking down the hall and sighs. He doesnt know what that maniac will do. "I promise you Dan. I promise we'll get Sam out of here and we'll get out with her." Daniel smiles thinking about that thought. "I hope you can keep that." Daniel says before walking to the back of the cell and looking out of the hole and into the sky where the sun was no sinking out of view. ---- The sun began to sink and the heat began to leave with it, which left a small yet good breeze for the jogger that was jogging down the road. He jogged on through the ruined road just trying to relax. He jogged past the ruined homes and everything. The jogger's name is Lionell Irvin. Lionell jogs down the street ignoring all the ruined cars and bodies. Lionell soon jogs up to the safe-zone and enters it, walking to the living room area. He plops onto the couch. As he sits there he then notices he ain't the only person up as Alfred sits on the opposite side of the room. "I didn't know you get up this early?" Lionell remarks as he lays back on the chair. "Well I couldn't sleep from all that banging that came from your room last night." Alfred says with a smirk. "What are you talking about?" Lionell asks to the smirking Alfred. "Oh I think you know what I mean." "No man I didn't get lucky if that's what you mean." Lionell says in defense. "Yeah sure you didn't." Alfred sarcastically says. "Oh shut up." "Alright fine then." Alfred lightly laughs. Before Lionell can respond he can hear the footsteps behind him. He turns his head toward Walter who had just walked into the room. "Morning Walt." Lionell says. "Morning kid. Alfred." Walter says as he passes through the room. "Maybe it was Walter making that noise last night." Alfred says which causes a laugh to come out of Lionell. "I don't even want to know." Walter says back as he exits out of the room. Lionell smirks before laying back on the chair. However as he does he can't help but listen to the sound of biters coming from outside. He looks outside and looks at the biters before giving a sigh. "I hate those things." Lionell mutters to Alfred. "Don't we all kid." Alfred mutters to him. "Don't we all." ---- The infected roamed around the streets, searching for their prey. They roamed Day and Night in search of them. Yet their prey was smart and they would hide behind walls with weapons. In these safe zones it was hard for the infected to get them. Such safe zones include the Perth Estates that was located in Canada. The Perth Estates was a great safe zone and it felt like the way it was before all this, well that's what Adam Greene thought anyway. The place felt like a real home, hell he was even cooking in his kitchen like he did before all this. "Why are you cooking at like midnight Adam?" The girl next to him, Lilly asks. "Meh I got bored." Adam says as he finishes up his masterpiece, Bacon. He smiles at it before taking a piece. "You just had to make bacon while Jack is asleep huh?" She asks before taking some pieces. "But at least you made it when I was here." Morgan said from the living room. Adam then walks out to the living room and plops onto the couch with the plate of Bacon. Morgan smiles and takes some. "Shouldn't you be at home with Karen?" Lilly asks as she sits next to Adam. "What I can't crash my friend's house and eat his food?" Morgan asks before eating more food. "Well you are addicted to food." Adam says. "I'm not addicted to food man! But I was addicted to soap. But I'm clean now." Morgan smirks as he finishes his crappy joke. "Wow. That was fucking terrible." Adam says which results in a laugh between him and Lilly. "Well fuck you." Morgan jokes as he gets up and walks toward the door. "See ya in the morning." "Try to sleep good." Lilly says to him. "I'll try but that Karen...she likes to snore." Morgan smirks before walking out and walking home, where it was safe. ---- It wasn't safe to walk around when it was getting dark. She knew that perfectly well but she had to movie quick and sometimes resting slowed her down. So she pressed on through the ruined town, hoping to find her parents. It was the only thing she, Nina Mladenovic really wanted. So she just presse forward, hoping to find them. Yet it was hard to find people in a world like this. Maybe she should have left with Julius but she needed to find her family. Still doesn't change the fact that she still thinks about Julius. She thinks about Richard. She wondered what both of them were up to and she liked to think they were safe. However she draws out of this fault as a nearby infected straggles by her. Truth be told Nina was afraid of these beast, and she couldn't help but jump when it got near her. Despite her fear she managed to pull out a rusty knife and give it a quick stab tot the head, turning around as it's body falls to the ground. Not everyone was afraid of the infected like her, however. There was Liam, a man who currently sat by himself, while his friend sleeps. Everything fell apart after the escape plan. Of coarse Liam stayed behind, but it did him no good. He wondered what happened to the others. Patrick. Julius. Maybe they escaped or maybe they are dead. But all Liam knew was that he was alone. He just sat there and sat there, ---- It's hard to believe what the apocalypse does to people. Does to friends. It's been a day since Connor split the group up. He just ditched his friends. He didn't want to but he didn't agree to go with Zain to Millwood, Connor knew it was the right thing to go to Sherwood. Still the journey wasn't going the best so far. Currently they had just run out of gas so him and Leroy went to go search for gas. Yet it was hard to search for has now a days. "See anything?" Leroy asks. "Nothing." Connor says back, seeing no cars in sight. "This sucks." "Yeah it does." Leroy agrees. As they keep looking Leroy wonders about the people they left. "Do you think Zain's group is okay?" "I hope so. They were close friends and it bugs that I don't know if there alive or dead." "Do you think we should have went with them then?" "No." Connor immediatly say. "We did the right thing. I know we did." ---- Sometimes it's better to not see your friends die. Maybe it's better to just never see them again and let them go. But that's what she thought at least. Naomi Banks lost so many people. People she cared about. People she loved. She hoped that she could see them again one day, but it was unlikely. As she thought about this she could see Brenda walk past. "Hey Brenda." Naomi called over to Brenda, who began turned toward her. "Come here." Brenda walked over and took a seat next to her. "What's up." "Do you ever think about the people we lost." "Of coarse I do." Brenda says. "I do everyday." She says with a depressed voice as she can't forget that it was her who killed one of their own. "Why do you ask?" "Just that I'm tired of seeing people die. Tired of all the murder." "As much as I hate to admit it there wont ever be a world without murder. This is life now I guess." "Yeah." Naomi mutters under her breath. "I guess it is." She looks over across the street to see Joe walking down the street. "Some people have to watch all their friends die." She says thinking about Joe. "Sorry for asking you this. I know it's a hard thing to think about." "It may be a hard thing to think about, but it's a good thing to think about." Brenda says. "I guess so." Naomi says as she sits back and thinks more about it. ---- He never was much of a killer. He always tried to help people but it was hard in a world like this. Just recently Chuck led a small attack on a group of bandits. Sure a few may have died but it was the right thing to do. That bastard Grimm killed some of our own. He walked up to our farm and shot Travis in the head. Then he killed Brad. That bastad had to pay. Currently Chuck sat on the front porch of the house, holding a sniper in his hands. The moment that bastard Grimm showed up he was gonna put a bullet in his head. He was gonna avenge them. Gonna make them suffer. He was gonna avenge Thomas. Travis. Brad. Everyone. However little did Chuck know that Brad was alive. Right now Brad sat in the bandit's base after just seeing his old friend Grimm again. Brad didn't know what to think though. Grimm knocked him out and brought him here. Sure Grimm was his childhood friend, but Grimm also killed his other friends. Now Brad was forced to join Grimm but still he didnt know what to do. He looked over to Grimm, who was currently looking at supplies and Brad wondered if he should kill him or not. ---- They just lost someone. Someone dear. Someone they loved and that was always the hardest thing about this world. Someone dying. Peter just lost a close friend of his, Sarah. He sighed as he sat by a tent thinking about all the people he lost. He can't believe she died though. This world really sucks. As Peter sits there he can see Scott walk over to him. "How you holding up?" Scott asks Peter who doesnt know what to think. "I don't even know." Peter says as he tries not to think about death. "We lost so many people and I'm just tired of it." "Arent we all." Scott says as he takes a seat next to him. "I just cant believe Andy had to do it. Had to kill her." "I wish there was a place where we didn't have to kill each other. A place without death." Peter says. "So do I man. So do I." Scott slowly says thinking about the people they lost. Suddenly both are drawn out of this thought by Jess, who shouts over. "Hey Guys come on! We need your help." Jess shouts over, talking about digging the grave. Peter sighs and he begins to walk over. As he does Jess stops him. "You feeling okay." Jess asks him. "Yeah. Just fine." Peter lies. ---- "I really can't stand that dick anymore." Sam mutters as he sits against the wall, trying to avoid the urge to just get up and punch that ass Brendon in the face. "I really want him gone." "I heard that." Ronin says as he walks past Sam. "What are you gonna do tell on me" He says, mocking him with the last part. "Well what are you going to do? Kill him?" Ronin asks back. "I'm not just gonna kill a person. But I would make him leave this place." "That's basically the same as killing. Would be better to just kill him." "As I said I'm not just gonna kill him." Sam says. Ronin nods before walking away. Sam gets up and thinks what would happen if he did kill him. But he then just walks away. As he does he walks past Sasha. "Hi." Sasha says. "How you doing?" "Just fine." Sam says walking past her. ---- It's been a rough past few days. They lost men. Woman. Friends. But loosing people is what this world is about know. At least that's what Peter thinks as he walks down the road. Behind Peter two people sit, Meghan Dodge and a little girl they just recently found, Sniper. "How long will they take?" Meghan asks, referring to the other people in their group. "I don't know." Peter simply says as he is still deep in his thoughts. "What's wrong with you?" Meghan asks. "What do you think? Im thinking about Mac. Danny. Hell everybody really." Peter says. "I still cant belive I went all that way to find Danny, but lost him again." "It's not your fault." Meghan says. "Your right. It's his. That man almost got all of us killed." Peter begins to say but he drops the subject. He looks over to the little girl Sniper and thinks how lucky he was to find her. Who knows what could happen to a kid like that in the apocalypse. "I just hope that nothing else bad happens to use for a while. I want peace." ---- There wasn't much hope in the world. That's one thing people like to deny though. But some people knew it was true. People like Mark Jones however were in the middle. His brain told him there was no hope but his heart telled him that there was. He didn't know which one to believe. But he knew that he was alive for some reason. Which means he had to believe in hope. "Hey." He hears a voice says which makes him turn. Barbra walks up behind him. "You alright? It's sorta late." "Yeah just thinking about stuff." Mark says as he keeps staring into the streets. As he turns toward her he can see she looks tired. "Are you okay?" "Yeah just those boys can be a handful." Barbra sats, referring to the boys she is sorta a "mother" too. "It's a good thing they have you. They look at you like a mother." "I'm glad I have them." Barbra says. "I just hope nothing bad happens to them." "They'll be fine as long as your with them." Mark says. "By the way is James back yet?" "No he is still on the run." "He better not attact a a herd toward us." "What you dont have hope in him?" "It's hard to have hope in stuff now a days." Mark says as he watches some rain fall. ---- The view was amazing. It was a place without zombies. So places without zombies are real. It was the one thing that everyone loved about the Island. Ridley Johnson enjoyed the island just cause of that. He layed on the beach and relaxed in the sun, taking in the fact that they were safe. Aside him where Geary Franklin and Lia Camper, who by the looks of it was trying to get a tan. "Having fun there?" Ridley asks Lia who lays on the sand with her eyes closed. "Maybe." She responds with a slight smile. "I just enjoy the peace really. A place were those infected don't bother me." "Well I tend to like the infected better than you guys." Geary jokes as he too lays back. "There not annoying." "Aw....Love ya too Geary." Riddley jokes which results from a laugh from the man. "This place is like paradise." Lia mutters to herself. "It sure is." Geary replies. There safe. There happy. It is paradise. ---- Paradise is a hard word to describe things. So when people say this place is Paradise he doesn't know what to think. It's nice and cool but not Paradise. That's what Ash thinks at least. Sure it was all cool but there was no such thing as Paradise. Altough it was really fun jumping into the lake with PJ. Sometimes nothing was better than acting like a kid. Thinking about that Ash splashed some water into PJ's eyes. PJ laughs before trying to splash Ash, but misses. "Gotta catch me kid." Ash says before swimming away. PJ begins to chase him down and they swim across the pool. "You aint gonna catch me." Ash shouts back before noticing PJ isnt there. He looks around before a hand pulls him under water. Ash then quicklyh swims up to see a lauging PJ. "Fine I guess you win." Ash says with a laugh before swimming to the shore. "I bet I can beat you to the shore." "Just watch and learn." PJ says as he chases Ash. The two boys then race to the shore until PJ splashes a wave in Ash's eyes, allowing him to win. PJ walks onto the shore and cheers. "Looks like someone lost." "Oh shut up." Ash jokes as he hops out. PJ smirks before grabbing his towel and drying off. "So what do you think of this place. Is it the perfect paradise or what." PJ asks Ash. "I dont know. It seems cool but.." Before he can finish he sees Leigh walk bye in the distance "I dont trust everyone here." He says not taking his eyes of Leigh. "Cant have Paradise without trust." ---- Twenty years. It's been twenty years since the infection started and everything fell. No such thing as Paradise anymore. Only thing close to paradise is the small farm that there staying at. Not everyone was in perfect health at the farm, like Danny Douglas who layed on the bed sick. Beside him where Sarah Daniels and Amelia Wilson sat their trying to nurse him back to health. "What's wrong with him?" Amelia asks as she puts a cold rage on his head. "I wish I knew. We just gotta help him." Sarah states as she gets some water ready. "Still who gets this sick? I thought people only had to worry about infected not sickness." "Well it appears that dieases still go around and people seem to forget that." "Guess so. I just hope Bobby doesnt end up like this one day." "Bobby's a strong kid. He wont end up like this." "I hope not. I need him." Amelia sighs as she takes the rag off. "I know you do. I promise he'll be fine. But right now we need to focus on Danny." Sarah reminds her. "Yeah. Yeah your right." Amelia says as she gets back to tending one of the last living people back to health. ---- Not much living people anymore. All there is are the infected that roam day and night. Any non-infected tend to try and kill you, but he never allowed that. Conner was a survivor and he was a killer. To survive shit like this people had to be killers. There's is no such thing as a world without killing and death. That's all there is now. Even kids like Ash are killers. "How many are there?" Kim asks which causes Conner to get out of this trail of thoughts. "A bunch. We should stay here for the night. Hopefully they'll be gone in the morning." Conner replies. "Alright." Ash mutters under his breath as he lays on the couch. "Ash..." Conner attempts to say. "Save it." Ash interrupts him which causes the angry Conner to shut up. Sometimes he didn't know what to think of that kid. Ash acted like he lost so much but the truth was that kid had no idea what loss was. But instead of fighting back Conner just walked away from the boarded up windows and layed down on the cold hard floor hoping that he could have at least one peaceful sleep. So Conner closed eyes and tried to fall asleep. ---- Conner opens his eyes the next morning and expects to wake up in the shitty apartment. Yet he wasnt sleeping on the wooden floor...he was sleeping on grass. Conner quickly jumped to his feet to find he was in a ruined park. "Ash?" He mutters but revieves no reply. "Ash!" He says louder. No reply. Cole Pruitt looks around the room he woke up in. It was filled with rubble and faded out walls. The only thing he finds is a note on the wall. He slowly picks it up. "Hello...." He begins to read. "Despite what you might think you are not alone...." Lionell reads from the note he found on the wall. ".........You are only one of the 48 who are here....." Ken Jr reads from the note he found next to him. ".......Each and everyone of you are to play a game....." Nina reads from the note she found. ".....A Every man for himself game......" Naomi reads from the note she found. ".....Of the 48 of you, only one can live....." Adam Grene reads from his note. "....There are no rules. Kill as you please....." Sam reads from his note. ".....But be warned that the infected are also with you......" Peter reads from his note. "......If you try to escape the town...." Meghan reads from her note. ".......You all die....." PJ reads from the note he found. "........Don't try to find me....." Connor reads from the note ".......or you will die...." Sarah reads from her note. "......Your only chance of survival is for all other players..." Ridley reads from his note. ".......to be eliminated...." Mark reads from his note. ".....Now let the games begin." Brad finishes the note that he found. ' Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:UFSW Hunger Games Issues Category:Issues